Welcome To My Life
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Él al tener poderes magicos atrae a todo tipo de criaturas magicas, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de cerrar su vida amorosa ¿Podra una chica igual a él hacerlo cambiar de opinion?


**Los personajes de SCC NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Grupo CLAMP**

* * *

**Welcome To My Life**

El mugroso reloj cucú de la sala no dejaba de sonar, ¡Joder! Tan solo eran cuatro campanadas que parecían que disfrutar torturarme, pues se estaban haciendo eternas.

Haciendo oídos sordos, me acomode mejor en mi cama. Poco me importo, que fueran las cuatro de la tarde y siguiera acostado, lo único que quería era dormir o fingir que lo hacía, ¡Total! Cualquiera en mi situación tratara hasta lo imposible por no abandonar la seguridad y refugio que mi cama me bridaba.

―Xiao Lang Li, apúrate.

Escuché que una molesta voz me llamo del otro lado de la puerta; cosa que preferí ignorar. Me revolví incomodo y ¿Nervioso? en la cama, para seguir con mi actuación.

―Xiao Lang, levanta tu trasero de esa cama.

Me dijo la dueña de tan molesta voz, estando adentro de mi habitación. Sin abrir los ojos, estire una mano para alcanzar una almohada y cubrirme el rostro como símbolo de NO me levantare.

― ¡Li! ―Exclamo molesta mi hermana, mientras sostenía en sus manos la almohada.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, decidí abandonar la dulce comodidad de mi cama. Ignorando olímpicamente, la sonrisa triunfal de mi hermano menor; me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Un baño rápido con agua helada, es lo que necesitaba para pensar en un plan lo suficiente malvado para hacer pagar a mi hermanita y para poder eliminar el humor de perros, que se produjo por ser interrumpido de mi sueño.

Al verme al espejo, lo primero que note fue que mis ojos ámbares, lucían más oscuro de lo normal, producto del coraje; trate de peinarme lo mejor posible, lo cual resulta una misión difícil de lograr al tener cabellos rebeldes.

Salí del baño y para mi fortuna, mi hermano ya se había marchado de la habitación. Tome la billetera, el celular y las llaves de mi coche.

― ¿Listo para tú cita?― Pregunto mi hermana, que se encontraba en la sala.

―No, Tomoyo― Conteste de mala gana.

Mi hermana menor, Tomoyo Li, es una chica de cabellos negros, ojos amatistas y poseedora de una sonrisa misteriosa, en otras palabras, el retrato de mi madre Ieran.

En ocasiones me pregunto: ¿Por qué la traje a vivir aquí? La verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea, a veces llego a pensar que hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en Hong Kong, para evitar los disgustos que me ocasiona.

―Vamos todo estará bien― Trato de darme ánimos.

―Si claro― Le respondí sarcástico, dejándome caer en el sofá frente suyo.

― Sakura, es una chica «normal»― Menciono Tomoyo, resaltando la palabra normal.

― ¿Normal? ¡Oh claro! Y yo soy un superhéroe ―Sonreí arrogante al ver la mueca de disgusto de mi hermana.

Para catalogar a una chica de normal o no, nos basamos en la especié a la que pertenezca. ¡Que!

Soy mago por sí no lo había mencionado y púes… Al tener magia, las criaturas mágicas –Que solo existen en la fantasía o cuentos de hadas–te rodean y te siguen.

En mi caso, mi aura mágica ex una especie de imán que atrae a ese tipo de «mujeres», como abejas a la miel. Y para ser sinceros, las citas con seres haci me han dejado una muy mala experiencia y algunos traumas.

―Tal vez y debas llevar un frezbe por si la dudas y unos ajos ―Dijo, soltando una carcajada.

¡Genial! esta mocosa se mofa de mi, sin importarle que YO sea el mayor y que esté aquí.

Como olvidar aquella dos citas...

La primera con Mei Ling Read, una chica bastante bonita, cabellos largos negros, ojos en una tonalidad rojiza que asemejaban ser como dos rubíes y lo que no debe faltar… Un buen cuerpo.

Esa vez me consideraba un crio inexperto en eso del amor y de cierta forma algo cursi. Por lo que tome la decisión de invitarla a salir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

¡Gran error!

Porque la señorita Mei Ling, olvido mencionar un pequeñísimo detalle…

Era una mujer lobo.

Vergüenza y humillación que pase, cuando a la chica se le antojo corretear un Frezbe con el que un grupo de niños jugaban, lo peor aumento cuando empezaron a lanzar comentarios como:

"―Tacaño haber sí le compraras su juguete, para que no robe los ajenos"

"― ¿Es tu novia o tu mascota?"

"―Amigo, para la otra tráela con correa"

Por ese fracaso de cita, tome la decisión de mudarme a Tomoeda. Para evitar las burlas de las que solía ser víctima.

La segunda experiencia más humillante que tuve, fue recién mudado a este pueblo. Aquella vez, me encontraba en el centro comercial, cuando una chica de nombre Rika Sasaki, se acerco diciendo un sin fin de halagos a mi persona, que hicieron que callera en sus redes. Esa tarde la pase de maravilla, hablando de maravilla con ella la cosa fea vino al llegar la noche.

"―Deja morder tu cuello― Dijo Sasaki"

"― ¿¡Que!?― Pregunte nervioso, por la petición"

"―Serás mi pareja eterna― Afirmo la chica esa"

Con lo despistado que soy, no comprendía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Hasta que mire su rostro y comprobé que sus ojos castaños cambiaron a una tonalidad de rojiza y que en su boca sobre salían unos colmillos.

¡Mierda! Una vampiresa, razón que hizo que corriera como alma que lleva diablo, hasta que logre llegar a la seguridad de mi departamento.

Desde ese momento, las chicas dejaron de ser bienvenidas en mi vida.

Ya que mi hermanita, seguía apurada burlándose, decidí que por su propio bienestar y por el de mi

Orgullo, lo mejor sería largarme y terminar con toda esta mierda de la cita.

― Nos vemos ― Me despedí.

El trayecto del departamento, a casa de esa chica se hizo extremadamente corto en el coche; sin embargo, prefería ir mil veces ir en coche y llegar rápido –con la verdugo– con mi cita. Que por cierto, solo recuerdo que se llama Sakura Kimo… Kino… ¿Kinomoto? ¡Bah! Me daba igual el apellido, ya que esta sería la primera y la última vez que la vería.

Lo único que espero es que sea bonita e inteligente, y no la típica chica hueca.

Y que no me quiera asesinar o convertirme en su esclavo.

Sueno patético.

Al bajar del coche pude apreciar que la casa de la «desconocida», era de dos plantas, de un color amarillo, con una cerca alrededor, una rejita y con un gracioso buzón en el cual pude leer: Familia Kinomoto.

Una casa bastante… Acogedora.

Por largo rato observé el timbre como el objeto más interesante del mundo, mientras en me debatía entre tocar o no tocar.

¡Al demonio!

Toque el timbre, espere y…

Una preciosa chica cabello castaños largos, hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, un cuerpo de Infarto; salió a recibirme. Que junto con su encantadora sonrisa, lograron ganarse parte de mi respeto.

―Hola― Salude, ¡Perfecto! Xiao Lang alcanzaste un grado mayor de estupidez.

―Hola, ¿Shaoran?― Parpadee confuso.

― ¿Perdón?― Pregunte ante mi confusión con ese Shaoran.

―Tu nombre, se dice haci en chino―Me aclaro ― Pero, xi te molesta te puedo llamar Li.

Negué con la cabeza, como podría molestarme que semejante espécimen de chica me llame haci y más cuando sonríe de esa manera tan encantadora.

¡Rayos! Comienzo a comportarme como un idiota.

―No vamos― Le di mi mano para guiarla a coche.

Cursi…

Luego de ser un caballero, al abrirle la puerta del BMW, nos dirigimos al cine, en un completo silenció, por no llamarlo un MUY incomodo silenció.

Igual que en el recorrido de su casa al centro comercial de Tomoeda que es donde se encuentra el cine, nos dirigimos a la entrada del famoso cine.

Dos largas horas de tortura después, salimos del cine. Sabía que sería mi verdugo, me hizo ver la película de Crepúsculo ¡Joder! Esa película la odio, por la fobia a los murciélagos que desarrolle después del incidente con Rika.

Imposible que una película de tipo cursi, provocara que estuviera de paranoico durante las dos horas que se demoro… Andaba a la espera de los amigos de Sasaki, que venían por mí, mientras estaba encerrado en esa oscura sala.

¿Dramático? Si y que.

Paseamos por alrededor del centro comercial, intercambiando algunas palabras debe en cuando, hasta que…

―Lo ciento Shaoran― Me dijo, bajando sus preciosos ojos verdes.

― ¿Qué sientes?

―Yo… Soy...― Titubeaba para decir.

― ¿Tu eres?― Trate de apresurarla.

―Bruja― Ok. Eso me dejo en shock.

―En serio― Pregunte curioso, levantando su mentón que permanecía abajo.

―Si― Susurro ― Me atraes… sé que esto suena difícil de creer después de todo no nos conocemos y…

La detuve―Mi aura mágica, es la que te atrae― sus esmeraldas me vieron incrédula―Yo también poseo magia y he pasado por algunas dificultades amorosas, lo que me hace ser desconfiado de las mujeres

¿Porque abrí mi bocota? No tengo idea.

―Qué curioso, porque yo tan poco tuve citas de las cuales este orgullosa.

No miramos a los ojos, y comendamos a reírnos de imaginarnos nuestras desastrosas salidas.

―Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa.

Asintió, y emprendimos camino de regreso a casa.

―Shaoran, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

―Sakura, yo no acostumbro a dejar entrar a mi vida a las chicas.

Mi comentario, la entristeció un poco, lo note en su mirar.

¿Qué puedo arriesgar? Al demonio no tengo nada que perder, con ella después de todo es parecida a mí.

―Yo… Bueno… Se hace tarde― La detuve antes que entrara, tenía que mejorar esto.

―Bienvenida a mi vida, Sakura Kinomoto

― ¿Eso significa que?

Asentí, en modo de respuesta a su interrogante. Lo que nunca expire ex que unos brazos rodearan mi cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien. Obvio quería que me regalara un beso, pero no sería el momento.

Tal vez, atraigo a las criaturas mágica mas locas de todas, no por eso debo de cerrarme a conocer a otras chica, quien quite y mi chica ideal sea mi verdugo, Sakura.

De ser haci tendré que tener una charla para aclararle mis miedos –vampiros, perros, parques, etc. – después de todo, ya di un gran paso al darle la bienvenida a mi vida.

Las locas citas que tenga en el futuro, los posible intentos de homicidio en contra de mi hermano y lo que pase entre Sakura y yo en el futuro, eso ya es otra historia que espero que no sea tan humillante como mis anteriores encuentro.

**»»THE END««**


End file.
